


Recipe to (A Not So Disastrous) Disaster

by simplewordplay



Series: Summer Klaine Week 2013 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplewordplay/pseuds/simplewordplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine had been crushing on one of the cafe's regular (and extremely gorgeous) costumer for a while, and he was finally going to introduce himself and ask him out. Sadly, things didn't go as well as he'd planned....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recipe to (A Not So Disastrous) Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late post! This one took longer to write than I thought... Anyways, this one is inspired by a scene from a pretty good novel, 'Three Little Words'. It was one of the most hilarious part of the novel and I just can't help it but write a Klaine version of the scene XD anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still don't own Glee.

There were tons of things Blaine could do. He could take orders from table three or table five. He could always help out behind the counter, helping Tina made coffees for the costumers. Or he could help ring up the orders. And yet there he was, wiping the obviously clean table with his tablecloth while looking at one of their regular costumer.

It was a man around his age, who was sitting alone at the table by the window, talking to his phone while flipping the pages of the menu. As usual, his chestnut hair was perfectly coiffed. He was wearing blue t-shirt with unbuttoned vest on top of it. His red pants looked really tight, Blaine's eyes almost popped out of their socket when he walked in.

"Dude." Hearing Sam's voice, Blaine turned his attention away from the brunet man to his best friend. The blond guy was staring at him, obviously not amused. "You've been cleaning that table for five minutes. Can't you do something else?"

"Well," Blaine started. But then, Sam noticed the brunet man by the window and cut him off.

"Seriously?" He said incredulously. "You're stalking him? Again?"

"No," Blaine half-yelled, his face was turning red out of embarrassment. "I was just, uh, admiring his beauty... From afar..."

Sam raised an eyebrow at the answer he got. "Right," he said slowly. "Well then. I suggest that instead of 'admiring his beauty from afar', you go walk up to him and take his order. Then maybe you can, y'know, introduce yourself and ask for his goddamn name?"

Blaine pursed his lips. "Yeah, can't do that," he said. He was starting to play with the tablecloth he was still holding in hand. "I can already imagine how it would go: 'Uh, hi. Blaine- um- order what?'"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Blaine," he exclaimed. The other man flinched and glanced toward the stranger's table to check whether he noticed their little argument or not. Thankfully, he was still on the phone. "You're not even going to try to make a move?"

"No," Blaine said. "Because he might be straight. And I really don't want to embarrass myself in public."

Sam crossed his arms and snorted. "He's definitely playing for your team, alright," he said. "He was checking you out your ass yesterday when you walked past him."

Blaine's eyes widen. "He was?" He asked, getting rather excited at the news.

This caused the blond man to facepalm. "Yes," he exclaimed exasperatedly. "Now just move your ass to that table," Sam pointed at the brunet man's table, "And make your damn move."

"But-"

"No buts," Sam cut Blaine off as he shoved his notepad and pen into his hand . He started pushing the shorter boy towards the table.

Blaine struggled to get away from there and maybe hide in the bathroom, or the kitchen. His boss would probably kill him. But hey, 'Death by Boss' would probably sound better than 'Death Out of Embarrassment Because Your Crush is Staring'. But his struggles and protests failed, so there he was, standing right beside the brunet man's table.

_Okay Blaine, say something smart. Don't screw this up._

"Uhh... Hi."

_Smart, Blaine,_ his mind told him sarcastically. _Real smart._

The blue-eyed man smiled at Blaine. "Hey," he said, causing butterflies in his stomach to flutter. Oh god, why was he turning into a schoolgirl? "Was there any trouble? I mean, I saw you and your friend earlier..."

"Oh, you mean Sam?" Blaine said, sending the blond man a glare. The man, who was behind the counter right then, grinned and gave Blaine two thumbs up. Blaine turned back to his current costumer and smiled, his cheeks slightly warm for some reason. "Nah, don't worry. He's just one of my idiotic best friend," he told him, waving his hand dismissively. "So, what's your order?"

"Um, well," the other man said as he began looking at his menu. Blaine couldn't help but smile a little. He always did that, checking out the menu before ordering the same thing he always have, which was...

"I'll just have a nonfat mocha."

Trying to suppressed a smile, Blaine wrote down the order. "Alright then," he said as he looked up from his notepad and to the costumer, a playful smile on his face. "You sure you don't want anything else? Our velvet cake is pretty to-die-for."

The brunet shook his head slightly and smiled. "I think I'll pass."

"Alright then," Blaine said. "One nonfat mocha coming up soon!" With that he turned around and walked towards the counter, where Sam was waiting with a big grin on the other side. "I hate you," Blaine murmured when he had approached Sam.

The blond completely ignored him. Instead he asked, "How did it go? Do you finally know his name?"

"I... No."

At first, Sam stared at him, unblinking. Then he groaned and smacked the back of Blaine's head. "You idiot," he hissed. "Why didn't you asked?!"

Blaine rubbed the back of his head. "It slipped my mind, alright," he said. "Plus, it seemed a little absurd if I take his order and suddenly asked his name."

"But that's the whole idea of sending you to his table," Sam said exasperatedly. He sighed and shook his head. "You're impossible." Blaine rolled his eyes and walked past Sam. The blond man watched him walked towards the coffee machine. "Um Blaine, what are you doing?"

"Making his nonfat mocha. Duh," Blaine answered, as if it was obvious.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you just let Penny do it?" he asked. "And can you even use that thing?"

"Of course I can," Blaine said. "In fact, I was the one who made his coffee last week and he told Carly that the coffee tasted better than usual."

"You made his coffee last week?"

The curly-haired man rolled his eyes. "Yes I did Sam," he said. Then he smirked as he said, "You were just to busy staring at Quinn."

Sam didn't say anything for a moment. "I'm going to get the order from table six," he finally said after a while. Then he left without another word, his cheeks were getting warmer. With that, Blaine began making the coffee.

The mocha was done in a matter of few minutes. Staring at the cup of coffee, he grinned. _Great, work Anderson,_ he thought to himself as he put the coffee on a tray. _Now just get the coffee to him, and introduce yourself. Carrying the tray, Blaine began to make his way to the brunet's table. Come on Blaine, you can do this._

He couldn't really explain how in the world it happened. His guess would be that he was really nervous by then. But halfway, he tripped on his own foot. Blaine lost his balance and fell. Meanwhile the cup of coffee he carried spilled all over him. The cup crash on the floor, causing everyone to turn their heads to him.

There was silence. Blaine was on the floor, coffee seeping through his shirt. And everyone was staring at him. He looked down, his cheeks were scarlet red out of embarrassment.

But then he heard a heartily laugh, breaking the silence in the café. Blaine's head snapped up. He looked around to find where the laughter came from and spot the brunet man. He was covering his mouth with his hand as he laughed, his eyes crinkled. "I'm sorry," he said. He was still trying to stifle his laughter when he stood from his seat and walked towards the curly-haired man. To Blaine's surprise, he crouched down beside him, "Here, let me help."

"You don't have to," Blaine hurriedly said to the man. "I mean, you're the costumer. Plus, it'll ruin your clothes."

"But I want to," he simply said. People had returned to whatever they were doing when they started picking up the broken cup. "I'm really sorry I laughed at you," he said. "It's just that, you looked like such a _dork_." He looked at Blaine with his bright blue eyes, "A cute one, that is."

Blaine bit his bottom lip and looked down. "Oh," he said bashfully, "Um… Thanks." He picked the last piece of the broken cup and put it on the tray. The two of them stood up. For a while, they just stood there in silence. "I, um, should probably grab a mop."

"One step ahead of you dude."

Both men turned and found Sam standing nearby, a mop in one hand a bucket in the other. "I'll take it from here," the blond said as he set down the bucket. He sent Blaine a look.

"Thanks Sam," he said. Sam nodded and began mopping the floor. Blaine then turned to the brunet man and smiled at him. "So, um, my name's Blaine," he introduced himself as he offered his hand. Then he realized that his hand was all sticky from the coffee and he immediately pulled back his hand. He chuckled. "Well, that's a bad idea."

The blue-eyed man rolled his eyes playfully. "I'm Kurt," he said.

Blaine nodded. "So, um, I don't usually do this. But, I was thinking…." He paused for a moment, suddenly feeling extremely nervous. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I know this great Italian place a couple of blocks away. Would you like to go there for dinner sometimes?"

Kurt's lips stretched into a soft smille. "I'd love to."


End file.
